Everyday Love Moments
by Smiling Moon
Summary: Misaki and Usui always enjoys their lovey-dovey. Check out how Usui was showing his love to Misaki everyday and how she gives it back. ONE-SHOTS... R
1. Dreams and Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or anything related to it. I can pretty guess you already know that, so why the **heck** am I writing this?

**Everyday Love Moments (Chapter 1: Dreams and Thoughts)**

It was 11:00 in the evening and Misaki really needed sleep. After sorting out plans for the school festival at Seika High and a very long day at the café, she is really tired. Not to mention, she was scolding Usui as he was stalking her since this morning. For her, that is too much stress.

She then changed to her sleeping clothes and laid down in bed. As she was about to close her eyes, her phone rang. It was Usui. She became annoyed then. She picked up the phone and sternly asked him, "What do you want now, Usui?" Misaki could hear Usui chuckle a bit. "Is it bad to hear your voice before I go to bed?" he answered. She then hung up the phone. She settled in again and it rang the second time. It was him again. She answered the phone and shouted "WHAT?". There was a brief moment of silence. After that, she then heard Usui laugh hard. A vein then popped out of her head and hung up.

_Really, that idiot! I am going to sleep no matter what!_

The phone rang the third time. She ignored it like it was nothing. After 5 consecutive minutes of ringing, it stopped.

_That takes care of that idiot! Now, to sleep…_

She was about to close her eyes and it rang again. She was getting pissed off. She answered the phone and shouted, "IDIOT! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER?"

"Is that the proper way of greeting someone at the phone? What if it wasn't me?"

"FINE! HI. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. USUI?"

"I read the newspaper today. A survey shows that the last person you will talk with has a bigger chance of you dreaming about that person. I want to dream about you, Ayuzawa…"

She then blushed madly. "Wha-"

"And I want Ayuzawa to dream about me, too..."

She blushed again, but this time, it was really **RED.**

"W-what? Y-you seriously believed that? L-LIKE IT'LL HAPPEN!"

"I love you, Ayuzawa…" Then he hung up before she could protest against it. She then hung up as well, annoyed. She then settled in and went to sleep.

Before she could sleep, she was thinking about what that perverted outer space alien said. _What is that stupid Usui thinking? W-wait! Why am I thinking about it? Seriously…_

After drifting to her mind, she went to sleep.

(**The next day, Usui was waiting for her at Seika's entrance gate)**

"You were thinking me about me the whole night, didn't you Prez? Those shadows under your eyes are heavy…"

"Sh-shut up, idiot!"

"I had a good dream last night, about you and me, and the…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, PERVERT!"

" I hope you dreamt about me last night, because I can tell you had a good time at dreamland, Misa-chan!"

"AARGH! I HATE YOU, TAKUMI!"

Usui was shocked of what he heard. He can't believe she called him "Takumi". _Did I hear it right?_

"I'm sorry, Misa-chan. I didn't hear it right, could you repeat that for me, please?"

Misaki blushed again. _What the heck did I call him? _"F-forget what I said! Pervert!"

She walked away after that. He followed her to the student council room. He was thinking to himself; _I might do it every night!_

FIN.

**Well, how was it? Please forgive me if there is serious OOC or anything. This is my first fanfic, so please Rate and REVIEW! If I get maybe 5 reviews I might update sooner than you think! Arigatou!**


	2. Need a Rest for Exams

**DISCLAIMER: Wow, I can't believe I own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! THIS IS GREAT! It is what I have been dreaming for in my life! (**_**Wakes up) **_**Oh, it's just a dream. I guess I don't own it.**

**(And BTW, special thanks for the first reviewer AKAHITO! Arigatou gozaimas!)**

**Everyday Love Moments (Chapter 2: Need a Rest for Exams)**

Ah, another morning at Seika High. This is where Misaki is the student council _president_. Again, Misaki was walking through the hallway, releasing some kind of demonic aura that drives the males running for their lives. As she was walking, she passed by the board where the ranking of the examination is. She went to peek, then…

"MISAKI!" said the girl with pink hair and beside her, a girl who wears glasses.

"Sakura, Shizuko!"

"Misaki-san, what happened to you?"

"Eh?" Misaki was utterly confused.

"MISAKI! Are you feeling alright? MISAKI!" Sakura was shouting that the whole school can hear her.

"Huh?" Misaki is still clueless…

"Why don't you see it for yourself, Misaki-san?" Shizuko was pointing to the board where the results of the exams are placed.

Misaki was shocked of what she thought. _Don't tell me! Oh no!_

She was pushing other people that were already running away from her. She made a careful look at the exams and then, there it was when it hit her. She was speechless.

"Misaki-san, why did you fall on the 5th place?" Shizuko asked.

She was shocked. Misaki was very surprised of what's in front of her; she can't move or say a word. Recently, she was working extra late at Maid Latte and she was also busier since the 1st year students were getting on her nerves. And also, she was thinking about what she dreamt (it was when Usui said she will dream about him) the other night, that she kept dreaming about him every night. She was so stressed…

"MISAKI! ARE YOU THERE? MISAKI!" shouted Sakura.

Misaki was snapped to reality. She was also thinking this to herself, how did this happen?

"I-I'm okay, Sakura… I was just sleeping a little late. Don't worry; I'll get back on the top after the next exams! I'll be fine!" Misaki was clearly lying.

"Alright Misaki-san, but if you have any trouble at all, don't hesitate to tell us."

"Arigatou, Shizuko…" Misaki smiled as she stormed away…

She still can't believe what happened. She was always on the top, but look what happened now. _ I think I should relax a little bit more, and ease the burden… You'll be fine, Misaki…_

She sighed as she went back to the student council room and ready to get back to work.

**(After 5 hours, she was left at the student council room at 5:00)**

She sighed again as she saw the humungous pile of work laid in front of her. _This is going to be a long day…_

When she was ready to get back on the papers, she saw Usui standing at the door. She sighed more heavily and felt uneasy.

"What is it now, Usui?"

"You fell at the 5th place at the exams. Why is that?" Misaki looked up and saw his eyes full of concern and worries.

"I have been sleeping late, alright? Now go home!" She sternly commanded.

Usui then grabbed a chair and pulled it beside her. He sat on it and gathered half of it at his front. He grapped a pen and the next thing she knew, he was scribbling.

"What the **heck** are you doing? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Can't you see I'm working too?" He replied with a smirk printed on his face. "I'm helping you Ayuzawa… you have been working late again."

"So what if I am? Give it back, now!" She reached for the papers in front of him. Before she could place it at her part of the desk, Usui leaned forward to her. They were so close that their noses and foreheads were touching each other.

"I'm going to help you even if you say you don't need it. I'll always be here for you, Ayuzawa. I'll never leave your side…" He leaned more until their lips were rubbing to each other. Misaki was shocked, but after a while, she found it calming.

"Now, let's get back to work." Usui broke the kiss and said.

After that statement, he could have sworn he heard her say 'perverted outer space alien'. He chuckled.

"Oh, and Ayuzawa, I cancelled your shift for today. I will also walk you home so that I could be sure you won't go to Maid Latte." Usui said with a grin.

"You don't need to! I'll be fine myself! I won't go, I promise!"

After their work is done, she stood up and went home. While she was walking, she could feel Usui's presence behind her. Misaki was thinking to herself; _Perverted stalker and outer space alien!_

_**Well, how was it? Then, tell me what you think! Pls. Rate and Review!**_


	3. His Birthday, My Gift and Confirmation

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or any of the charcters at all! I think you all know that!**

**Another note: Sorry I haven't updated since like forever, because I was so busy in school. Yet, it's a holiday, so let's celebrate with an update of all my stories! How's that sound?**

**And also, this chapter is based on Akahito's idea. A million thanks Akahito!**

**Everyday Love Moments (Chapter 3: His Birthday, My Gift and Confirmation)**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Onee-chan."

Misaki was back from a very busy day at the student council. She was passing by and noticed Suzuna scribbling something. "What's that, Suzuna?"

"This is something I won the other day. I'm going to claim it tomorrow."

"I see. What date is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's umm… April 26."

_So it's April 26 tomorrow. That means the day after tomorrow is… April 27. HOLD ON! APRIL 27? _Misaki thought, and then was shocked. She almost forgot that Usui's birthday was on April 27.

"April 27, huh…" Misaki thought out loud.

"What's on April 27, onee-chan?"

"N-nothing special!" _What to do? What to do? Ah, I'll try asking Sakura tomorrow, she'll know… hopefully._

Misaki headed for her room with the thought his birthday is coming and what to give him… _What should I give him? Hold on! Why am I worrying that much?_

She stopped before opening the door. "I-it's just thanks, that's all!" She said to herself, entering her room. _But really, what should I give him?_

**(The next day, at lunchtime)**

"A gift? To whom?" Sakura responded as Misaki was asking her what gift she should give.

"Umm… let's say he's a _perverted outer space alien_… What would you give to an idiot like that?"

"Why would I bother giving a pervert a gift?"

"Well, let's say he saved me number of times, and this is my way of thanks."

"Then give him tickets to a concert!"

"Umm… I don't think that would work…" Misaki sweat-dropped.

"But music gives you a calming feeling, and while you're at it, I suggest Kuuga-kun's concert on April 28!"

"It re-ally wouldn't work…"

"Misaki-san, why not try something that will cheer him up…" Shizuko recommended

_He's not really the type of person who 'cheers up', but let's give it a shot. _"Like what?"

"I don't know, something related to a thing that he spends time on, I guess."

"Ne, speaking of gifts, what should I give for Usui-kun's birthday tomorrow?" Sakura changed the subject. "I'm thinking of a small cake or something edible! How about you Misaki? What are you going to give him?"

Misaki flinched. "Umm… I haven't decided yet, but I'll think about it! Anyway, I'll get back to the student council room guys… See you!" She bid goodbye hurriedly and rushed to the room.

Misaki was re—ally deeply thinking about it. Considering the fact that the whole school might give him one (because of his popularity), she didn't want to give the same gift. Then, Misaki paused for a while and shook her head, because she was thinking that she was thinking about him too much. She proceeded to the council room, thinking that she might cool her head in there.

After finishing her work at school, she stood up, ready to go to Maid Latte.

**(In Maid Latte)**

"Okay, please wait here as I get your order, Goshujin-sama." She said to a customer then went to the kitchen.

She was waiting for the order and then Satsuki-san entered too. She was thinking of asking her what to give him. _Well, here goes._

"Ah, M-manager, c-can I ask a q-question?"

"I'm all ears!" Manager said, smiling lie there's no tomorrow.

"I-I was th-thinking, since h-his birthday is n-nearing, wh-what should I g-give h-him?

"Who's birthday?"

"U-Usui's…"

Satsuki just stared at the blushing teenager. Then moe flowers started to appear.

"AAH! You're giving Usui-kun a present! How wonderful! KYAA!" Manager said with moe filling her mind. "Well, that would be your own decision. Personally, I don't really know Usui-kun's likes or interests. I barely know him. So maybe you know him more. I think you yourself know what. But I know that he would be really pleased in whatever you're giving him!" Satsuki-san said with a smile.

"Arigatou, manager. Can I go first?"

"Sure thing, Misa-chan! Good luck with that gift!"

(April 27, hallway)

Misaki was walking the hallway until she passed class 2-2. She peeked inside to see if Usui was there. _Nope, just a few girls…_

"That's great!" one girl said with a smile. "Usui-senpai will like it!"

Misaki stopped and her eyes widened. She stood there for a moment and hid behind the door.

"I made him chocolates at home! Maybe I'll confess while I'm at it."

"That's good! I saw him looking at you for a while. It looks like he's interested at you."

Misaki backed away from the door. She felt a sudden pain in her chest. _What's this? Why am I feeling this like this? _She put her fisted-palm on top of her chest, gripping on her uniform. She walked away slowly with her bangs covering her golden eyes. _Why do I feel like this? Why did that sentence hurt me so much?_

She went up the school rooftop, thinking that the breeze might cool her down. She felt tears form in her eyes. She wiped it away. Her heartbeat went faster. She never felt like this before. The only time she did was when she mistook Maria-sensei as someone he likes.

"Why… why am I hurt? Why do you make me feel like this? I hate you, Usui…"

After a while, she felt two arms creep up to her. She was surprised who it was, but showed a frown. It was Usui.

"Now, can you tell me why do you hate me?"

"Do I need to? Didn't you know that I already hate you?" she lied. He knew Misaki better than she thought, and that sentence didn't really convince him. He knew she was hiding something.

He held her chin so that she couldn't avoid his gaze. Yet he noticed that she didn't blush. Instead, she gave an angry look and there were tears in her eyes. He was worried.

"What's wrong Ayuzawa?"

"Nothing. I'm going now."

She stepped one foot away, and then she was pulled into a hug.

"Let go."

"Don't wanna."

"I said let go."

He cupped her cheeks and moved it to where his face is. "What's wrong?" He asked her seriously, and his voice had a faint sign of impatience.

She doesn't know how to answer. _Okay, if I say 'are you interested in another girl?' it'll sound like I'm jealous and he'll just burst into laughter. Although, if I say 'you have been looking at another girl, haven't you?' it'll still sounds like I'm jealous! Wait, am I jealous?_

She was thinking deeply and Usui was just in front of her. Usui, without thinking, pinned her against a wall, and they were very close. She was shocked of this, and she couldn't think anymore.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have you force you to?" Usui said, this time frowning a bit, yet she could tell that he was worried just from his eyes.

"W-why?" She whispered, very softly, yet enough to be heard by him. Tears formed in her eyes once more.

"Why what?" He responded, leaning closer, so she could never escape, no matter what.

"Why… WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She shouted, and her suppressed tears came out.

His eyes widened. What did he do? This is what ran in his mind. He was surprised to see tears. She looked really fragile and looks like she was about to collapse in any second. He never wanted to see her like this again. Ever. That's why; he needed to fix this immediately.

His right hand landed on her small waist. This caused her to look up. He immediately held her head with his left hand, and pulled her closer. Misaki could only stare at him as he slowly but gently pushed her head nearer making her face going nearer to his, while his face was also approaching. Usui then slowly closed his eyes as his lips melded onto hers. Misaki could only close her eyes too, and hope this sweet moment will last forever. She even forgot why was she angry at him (although she wasn't, she was only blaming him for the other girl liking him).

It lasted for a minute until they broke apart. Misaki then stared at the floor, looking away from his eyes. Usui could only smile at her. He pecked her cheek lightly, causing her face to flush. She then pushed him away, gently.

"Why, from all of them, why _me_?" She whispered, the shadow covering her form. Usui already knew what she meant about this. He smirked at this statement. He held her chin again.

"Why you? That's because I like you, Ayuzawa…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I asked you why, so WHY?"

He chuckled, and then he looked at her eyes.

"That's because, you were the first girl whom I noticed, messed up my peaceful life, and gave me a thrilling and worthwhile experience every single moment I am with you. And I want to share my life with you and give me a great experience every day, forever. That's why." He finished, holding her hand, then intertwining her fingers with his afterwards.

She blushed when she heard these words and his actions after his statement. She gazed at his jade eyes, and he stared back. Misaki was the first to break the silence, "What's with that cheesy line, Usui?" She sounded almost like she didn't believe what he said, although she knew he was a type of guy who would make a lie.

"But, it's true." He said with a playful pout. "Do you… want me to _prove_ it?" He continued with a smirk.

_He's teasing me again…_ She thought to herself. Sometimes, she wanted him to be serious about her, but she herself isn't sure if he is. She looked down, her hair covering her face.

Usui noticed this. Most of the time, she would blush and react violently and shout something like 'SHUT UP, PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!'. Yet, she looked down. After a split second, she started to walk away.

She was heading for the stairs, but was stopped by two arms wrapping around her intently. Her eyes widened.

"I'm serious. Do you want me to prove it?" He said with his serious tone.

She blushed at this exclamation. He was dead serious about her. She began welcoming his tight embrace while replying, "No, that's not necessary…" After that, he heard her murmur something like 'pervert'. He was happy he got **his** Misa-chan back.

There was a minute of silence. Usui was glad that they stayed in that position. "Ne, Ayuzawa... Did you know that it's my birthday today? Where's my present?" He pouted.

"H-here's that stupid gift!" She exclaimed, still haven't recovered from that moment she blushed so hard on. She threw it in his hands. He opened it slowly, and then was shocked of what he got. He chuckled afterwards.

"You're so sweet, Misa-chan… I could just eat and bite and lick you up like a lollipop." He exclaimed, having his perverted side back.

"HENTAI! BAKA! I'm going back!" She screeched, although this time, he could tell she was slightly happy (because of Misaki's confirmation on who Usui likes) and relieved. While she walked away, she looked at that gift Misaki gave him. He smiled at the keychain she gave that contains both their last names.

**WELL, how is it? If you want me to continue this, please review! I need it! If you could provide me at least 5 more reviews this week, I'll update this Sunday. Well, thanks again Akahito and all my dear reviewers!**


	4. Cat and Dog

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or any other characters. That's all. I don't want to waste time writing a disclaimer with something else written on it. Wait, I just did…. YET MY POINT IS, I DON'T OWN IT, 'KAY?**

Neko Soshite Inu (Cat and Dog)

"What's wrong with Satsuki-san, Subaru?"

"Erika, didn't you hear? She's planning a new theme event for tomorrow."

"Yes, but the reason she is excited is because the whole staff gets to wear something, even the kitchen staff. But, she didn't tell what the new theme is yet." Honoka explained, thinking what scheme Manager-san is planning.

"I see, no wonder she's making noises…" Erika wiped her drool away.

As Misaki was about to enter the staff room, she saw Subaru, Erika and Honoka peeking through the door curiously. Because she was curious also, she joined them.

"What's up?" Misaki peeked with them.

"Ah, Misa-chan! Could you do us a favor?"

"Can you ask Manager what's the new theme? She wouldn't listen to us…"

"Arigatou, Misa-chan!"

Before she could even say a word about this matter, she was pushed by the three inside the room. She sighed deeply and saw Satsuki scribbling, murmuring and chuckling to herself. She sweat dropped. She was planning to back away until…

"Ara? Ah, MISA-CHAN!" Manager exclaimed. Then, she saw traces of moe flowers coming from Satsuki's direction.

_She sure is weird today… _She thought to herself as she turned around to face the teenager-looking 30 year old. "Ne Manager, is that a new theme for tomorrow? What is it?"

"Good question, Misa-chan!" She replied with more moe flowers coming out from her. "I'll tell you tomorrow, but please, practice acting like a cat."

_Is it Cat Ear day again? Oh well… _"O-okay…"

"Arigatou, Misa-chan. Could you call Honoka here? And please keep our little conversation here a secret? Arigatou!"

She was pushed out of the room. When Satsuki closed the door, she heard chuckles, and it was pretty loud. She sweat dropped again. That's the second time she was forced to say some words to others without her replying a word._ Things here look forceful and rushed… Oh well._

She then told Honoka manager called her. Others asked her what she has told her, yet of course, she has to lie since she should keep it a secret.

_What's Manager up to?_

**(At the Ayuzawa household)**

"What are you doing Onee-chan?" Suzuna asked Misaki with that blank, expressionless face.

"I'm practicing acting like a cat, Manager said so. She also mentioned it's for the new theme tomorrow." Misaki was stating while her hands are curled up, and practicing saying statements that ends with –nya. Suzuna smiled (and it's pretty rare for her to do so).

"You look funny, Onee-chan."

Misaki blushed, trying to recover from embarrassment from her sister. "I-I know! Whatever…" She muttered, looking away.

_I wonder what Usui looks like in a cat-ear suit… _She wondered to herself as she imagined what he will look like. After a brief moment of silence, she laughed softly, enough to be heard by Suzuna.

Suzuna tilted her head to the right. "Why did you laugh, Onee-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes (chuckle). I just had a vision of someone."

"I see. Well, goodnight Onee-chan. I'll turn off the lights now." She exclaimed, turning off the lights. She didn't notice she left her sister dumfounded.

_She left me here again…_

**(The Next Morning)**

It was Saturday and it's also the day of the new theme. She was still wondering what it is, but she really wanted to see it. She had problems sleeping just thinking about it, and she rarely becomes excited in one theme. Yet, she treats this one as an exception.

As she entered the empty café that was about to open in 40 minutes, she walked to the staff room and heard noises. As she opened the door, she saw her co-workers wearing different costumes, each one resembling an animal. "What the-", she was cut by her own thought. Although she got to admit, they looked cute.

Honoka had bunny ears and a cute, fluffy tail. She wore a tube dress that ends above her knees which is white, furry and has black patches, with white stockings and shoes combined with her usual apron.

Subaru was wearing hamster ears and a tail, and she wore a grey dress that covers her legs, with the usual maid-outfit style and her apron. It was matched with black gloves.

Erika wore a silky, orange dress that gives a scaly radiance that ends below her knees. There was an orange, transparent-like fabric attached to her shoulders and her thumbs, making it look like fins. She also wore her apron and had an orange headband.

Gon-chan and Sayu-chan both wore a short dress made with feathers. It was matched with their apron and a feathered headband, yet Gon-chan's outfit was mostly blue while Sayu-chan's mostly were made out of green.

While glancing around, Satsuki showed up with a brown frilly dress with her apron and bear ears.

"Ah, Misa-chan! I've decided that today's event was Animal Cosplay Day! What do you think Misa-chan? Aren't they cute?" Satsuki exclaimed, then the next thing she knew, she was drowning in moe flowers.

"Ahh, umm… they're great, Manager!" She gave Satsuki a 'thumbs-up' sign. This made Manager delighted.

Satsuki snapped. "Oh yeah, here is yours Misa-chan. Please put it on. Arigatou!" She stated and left Misa-chan in the dressing room.

She can already guess what she is. What flooded her mind is what Usui will look like. As she was thinking about it, she chuckled slightly. She really wanted to tease him about it.

Finally done changing, she exited the dressing room and headed for the staff room to make final touches. She was all alone in the room, and it was peaceful. It was calming. Finally done, Misaki headed for the door. Before she could even touch the door knob, she heard a faint chuckle.

"Wh-who's there?" Misaki warned, positioning to battle stance.

"You look cute, Misa-chan…" Somebody said, as she heard faint footsteps getting closer.

_That voice! Could it be? _"U-Usui?"

As the person walked closer, the footsteps got louder and the shadows revealed him. He stopped a foot away from her.

"What's up, Misa-chan?"

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Even before you entered the café, I was sitting at that chair over there…" Usui pointed at a chair to the right, where it was very dim.

"DON'T MAKE YOUR PRESCENCE UNNOTICABLE BY ANYONE, STALKER!" She shouted, pointing at him like he had committed a crime.

She paused for a moment because she remembered how he will tease him on how he looks like. _How he looks like…_

Misaki stared at him for a moment. He was wearing dog ears and a tail. He was wearing brown slacks and his usual shirt.

"You're a DOG?" Misaki exclaimed, probably shocked of what she realized.

"What about it?" He barked with that trademark smirk. "N-nothing…" She stomped her foot and looked away to hide her faint blush.

Usui smiled after her exclamation. "You look cute, Ayuzawa…"

She blushed more at those words and her heart skipped a beat. Yet, it was true. She looked absolutely cute. She had cat ears and a cat's tail (with a pink tip :P). She wore a fluffy, frilly, furry white dress, with a pink apron and white boots matched with silver-colored hand gloves.

"Sh-shut up!" She screamed, to get the blush he caused away from her face. He noticed what she was trying to do, and he giggled. To Usui, she looked like an angel given to **him**.

He stepped an inch closer. "Do you want to play a game, Misa-chan?"

"No… I DON'T! Do I look like I'm in the mood to it?"

"Yes." He said, playfully. He was hoping it would encourage her.

"Well I'm not!"

"Please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and somehow, she can feel a dog's-tail-wagging kind of aura and felt like his ears bended. _He felt and looked like a real dog here. I got to. RESIST!_

She sighed heavily, she can't resist. "Fine. What kind of game is this? I hope it's not perverted like you!" She said turning away a bit, denying the fact she can't resist his emerald eyes when pouting. He noted this to himself; Use puppy dog eyes when Prez is resisting. He chuckled afterwards.

"Since Manager said that we should act like the animal we are playing, we're going to play a game where we will enumerate some good qualities about the animal we play, and we have to act it out. Got it?" Usui explained, while the inside of him is being eaten by excitement.

"Of course I did! I'm going to win this time Usui!" She motivationally said, clenching her fist and exposing her determined spirit. Just a while ago she was forced to this, but now she is pumped to play. Why? This is because she always wanted to win and defeat Usui.

"Okay, why don't you go first Misa-chan?" Usui said in his sing-song voice.

"With pleasure!" Misaki stated as she put her hips on her waist. "We cats don't give up easily and we are determined to what we do!" She stated, acting it out by clenching her fists and letting out some aura of determination.

Usui smirked. "We dogs are very loyal to the ones we treasure…" He said while getting closer to her, barely 3 centimeters away from her. After then, he used his left hand to hold her right hand up and his fingers intertwined with hers and held her chin with the other hand. "… and we will do anything to anything to keep them safe and away from us." He finished as he looked up and held her chin.

Misaki battled the blush away but she lost and it showed up on her face. She was speechless and her mouth hung open. She used her left hand to push him away gently so that her skin couldn't feel his breath.

"We-well, we cats jump higher and run faster, making us more athletic!" She said, releasing Usui's grip on her right hand as she jump up and down and run fast while smiling. Her blush soon faded away.

_How cute…_ He thought. He couldn't resist smiling and staring at her as she cheerfully acts her part. Now, it's his turn.

He held her hands down so that Misaki could stop jumping and look at him. As he thought, she did with her honey orbs. Usui let go of his grip on one of her hands as he grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it.

"We dogs love to play with the ones we care about…" He smirked while saying; as he leaned closer to the lock he was holding and kissing it afterwards.

She slapped his hand away gently to make sure she wouldn't hurt him.

"W-well, we have sharp claws…" She declared, while showing her fake fingernails she put on before. It really looked like claws. She was also spewing some demonic aura while stating this. Yet, this never affected him and in fact, this made him want her even more.

"We have really sharp teeth." He said, pointing at her neck while showing his teeth.

She blushed really hard this time. She covered her neck while saying, "W-we don't need help because we are really independent. We also don't rely on others!" She somewhat angrily said while removed her hands on her neck as she laid her hands on her hips.

"Well, we are better pets for our masters!" Usui playfully and mockingly said, hoping this would affect her. He was hoping she would bite the bait, and she did.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She felt insulted, insulted really badly. Her eyebrows twitched, and she is really furious. She knew that cats were really better than dogs (to her perspective), but she was running out of things to say. She then finally said that last thing that convinced her to like cats more than dogs.

"OH YEAH? Well, cats are really affectionate to our masters! Beat that, Usui!" She shouted, feeling confident that she will win. She was waiting for Usui's reply, but he just stared at her. It kind of irritated her, but she didn't also know why he was just standing still. She waited for 30 seconds, still nothing. 1 minute, nothing… 3 minutes… Okay, she is asking.

"Why aren't you replying Usui? Did you run out of things to say already?" Misaki teasingly said.

"No, I still have one." Usui said straightforwardly, then staring back at her.

"Well, what is it?"

"Have you forgotten? You should act it out on that 'master' in that statement…" He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Misaki blushed at this. She then realized what she just said, 'a cat is affectionate to its master.' She covered her mouth and her face shows embarrassment. _What was I thinking, saying that? Ugh…_

"I-I won't." Misaki stated.

"Well, I guess you lost Misa-chan." Usui said, turning away. He was heading for the door.

Misaki was really annoyed now. She hated to lose, especially to this guy. Yet, she also didn't want him to leave. While her heart is full of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Usui's back and made a hesitant purring sound. Usui's eyes widened with surprise. Yet, he was expecting this, according to his plan that is. He also noticed that she was shaking. He chuckled. He escaped from her grip and turned around, hugging her ten times tighter than she did to him, while patting her head. She looked up, only to see that his jade-colored eyes were boring to hers. Misaki also started to get lost in his jades as she unconsciously wrapped her hands around him. It was a moment of silence, and they were enjoying each other's company in each other's arms. They were very happy inside.

As Usui was stroking her head he said, "You know, we dogs show our affection by licking their faces." He removed his right hand on her waist and used it to hold her head. He tightened his grip on her, so that she wouldn't escape. He then started to lick her cheek, slowly making its way to her lips. All she could do is stand still, and enjoy it. When his tongue landed on her lips, it was replaced by his lips, which made her blush.

He then suddenly moved his hand from her head to her cheek, which he was playing with. For some reason, Usui moved his teeth to Misaki's earlobe, then bit it gently. She winced at the paining sensation that he just gave, but then it just went away, for she was more focused on the fact that others might see them _this _close. She tried pushing him away.

It was weird for her though, her body doesn't listen to her brain. Her brain says, 'Get out of his grip!' Yet, her body doesn't move, and her heart was throbbing really fast, and she could feel his heart too. _His heart… I want to hear it._ She thought. She closed her eyes and intently listened to the beat of his heart while this position lasts. It was beating fast, really fast. She chuckled to herself as she thought that she can have the ability to make him blush too. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around him again, and she heard his heat skip a beat. She smiled to herself again.

Usui was really surprised of the actions acted by the girl in front of her. Not only that, the girl in front of him was Seika High's Student Council President a.k.a. the Demon President who was abandoned by her father and keeps her job as a maid a secret. He responded with a smirk as he tightened the very tight hug he gave to his maid that is actually a cat right now. He rested his head on her shoulders as she was getting comfortable in the position. It was a sweet, and a very rare moment for the two pets.

"Usui-kun, Misa-chan, your shift is about to start! Please proceed to-"Satsuki peeked in and yelled, but was stopped by the sight she was vividly imagining when the two are together. Yet, it wasn't created from her mind, it really happened. It happened right in front of her. After a moment of brief silence, her eyes sparkled with joy and moe. Misaki blushed with embarrassment afterwards and tried to push him away. Yet, he just stood still and ignoring the fact that the Manager is in front of them. Misaki couldn't find another way to escape nor make an excuse.

"E-eh, it's not what it looks like!" Misaki denied, but that never convinced Satsuki.

"Really now, Ayuzawa?" He said quite teasingly. As he said these words, his grip on her weakened. "Or are you denying the fact that we-"

While Usui was busy teasing her, she escaped his grip successfully and covered his mouth with her right hand. She gave him a don't-tell-anyone-or-I-will-kill-you look. He smirked and licked her hand that was covering his mouth. She quickly removed her hand, blushing from the event.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"UGH!" Misaki snorted as she stomped her foot.

Satsuki just giggled and chuckled at the expressions and reactions of the two. She couldn't help it, just watching the both of them makes her want to squeal so bad.

"Ne, do you want to know why I chose today as Animal Cosplay Day?"

Misaki and Usui stopped arguing and both looked at her with curiosity. "No, why?"

"Well, it's a lot of reasons. One, I knew you all will look cute in these outfits. Two, all the given animals has similar character traits with the persons they are playing. Three, it is fun making these outfits. And lastly... I know that both of Misa-chan and Usui-kun will find this event fun and a great time to develop your relationship because I believe that even if two persons oppose each other, love will always bloom and it will always deepen!" Satsuki said, with full of moe flowers surrounding her.

Misaki blushed and Usui smirked. She expected these reactions from them. As she reminded them that the shift was about to start and fled off, she heard noises. These noises are Misaki's screams and Usui's chuckles. She smiled to herself as she headed for the staff door, hearing the shout 'pervert' from Misa-chan. _Usui-kun must have done something…_ She thought to herself as she giggled.

**Well, how was it? Please review! Also, if you happened to review (which is a necessity XD), please vote on what story you think I should work on; An Igarashi story (give the partner, okay?) or a Kanou/Yukimura story. Please vote, rate and review! Don't worry, I'll update Camping Trip!**


	5. Nickname

**DISCLAIMER: Come on, you know what this means, ne? I've already said that I don't own this manga that is oh-so romantic and ADDICTIVE, so I don't. Also, to Alice, I'm really sorry and I agree on you about it. Honestly, that part was pretty rushed (chapter 3 middle part), and I reread it again, making sure there were no errors, when I was fully awake. I also noticed that my work was OOC, but since the dear readers already read it, please bear with that part.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry for not updating that much in these few days. My adjustment period in my school has been tough, but now I'm completely over it. So I'll celebrate with an update in this fan fiction, okay? Please enjoy!**

**One more thing, I decided that this fanfic would have 15 chapters. Tell me if you demand for more or less.**

Chapter 5: Nickname

(NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS IN USUI'S POV ONLY)

...

It was a very gloomy morning at Seika High, and all my classmates are half-energized. Who wouldn't be? It's raining so hard, you could hardly see anything. Reminds me of a time I saved her from Kanou Soutarou's powers. As expected from her... Somehow, I noticed that I smiled while walking, while having a vivid flashback on my memories with my personal maid.

"Hey, it's Usui-senpai! The _pheromone monster_!" yelled a certain girl over there. 38.

"Over there! It's _Mr. Perfect_!" yelled another girl near the lockers. 39.

"KYAA! It's _Dreamy Perfect Guy!_" screamed a first-year student, making everyone go deaf for a second. 40.

I can't believe it. People had already given me 40 nicknames in this week. Some make me feel sorry for myself, while others names make me want to burst out in laughter. The girls from the whole school have been calling me names, yet I don't mind a single one of them... But...

As I walk towards the rooftop, constant images and feelings have been entering me. There were mere images of a certain girl in a Seika uniform in my mind, and I just couldn't get this one off. Later on, I've been seeing her blushing face, herself in a certain different uniform, her worried face, and herself wearing different attires. It almost made me trip on the way over, since I kept seeing her on my head, and I don't want it off. It was a great feeling indeed, and I don't want it to fade away.

I was on the rooftop now; the wind is slowly caressing my cheeks and wrap around me. Now, I know what she feels when I do this to her. It's so calming and relaxing, but she would rather call it _harassment._ I wonder if she feels the same way; the feeling of peace enveloping your frame while you stand; hoping it will last longer. I kept on smiling.

I looked at the balcony; observing the other students take their lunch and buzz around for an hour. Then, I saw a brown-haired guy, and had a puppy smile. _Shintani Hinata_... I thought to myself. This guy kept running and running, instantly bumping into others. It was an annoying sight. It became more annoying when this guy bumped into her. Memories of them together that I have witnessed made my hand clench, forming into something that feels harder than a stone. In a way, I feel like sulking. I looked into the sky, avoiding the sight that I rather not see.

As I point my sight upward, I can't help but catch a glimpse on Seika's neighbouring school. It's Miyabigaoka High School, the school for the wealthy. I rather stay here than go for a field trip (again) in that school, with an annoying council president, Igarashi Tora. I suddenly remembered a time I saved her from this guy's infamous harassment or joke. It really pissed me off; seeing this guy do such. I made my calmest face as I approach her that day, taking her aback on said president. I can't help but grit my teeth on the sudden flashback, and I just hope that it wouldn't happen again.

I was scanning my bag, looking for a lollipop. When I found one, I brought out a picture that was beside it. It was my first picture with her. She looked tense there, but she was still cute. Come to think of it, she's very cute, and I think of it every day. I think of her every day. Every single day, I always come to visit her secret place. Ever since I knew about her secret, I suddenly had an interest, wanting to find out more, especially about her. I can see why she chose that job instead of the others. People there are a bunch of happy people, and they would definitely influence her to become a better woman, or at least; a better girl. Yet, I still like her the way she is now. I love her the way she takes form. I just simply couldn't miss a single breath she takes, or a single step she makes. I just couldn't bear to miss it. I just love her so much.

As these thoughts run, I noticed that I already finished the snack. I suddenly grabbed my bag again, now finding pocky sticks, and it was the same flavour as it was back then. I could still remember her taste mixed with chocolate (or maybe strawberry) flavour. Back there, she was requesting me to stay away, and it ended up to a heated kiss. I smirk, knowing once more how I got her to do so. It was a great moment of need indeed.

These moments I spent with her, these feelings I felt because of her and these reactions made by her, they simply couldn't be replaced for everything in this world. The only thing I need is her, no; the only thing I need to survive is HER. I can't help but be happy until my heart jumps crazy when I'm with her. These feelings are all too much to be suppressed, and I just have to show it to her.

I was so deep in thought that I haven't realized that somewhere in the far edge of the rooftop, there she was. Her purple-ish black hair, with her green Seika jacket and yellow checkered skirt, matched with socks and shoes. She looked so pretty there, and I also couldn't believe she didn't notice I was there. I crept up to her, surprising her with a big hug. Then, she returned it, but she somewhat kicked me on my feet. I smiled at her reaction. So she knew that I was there. This person, right in front me, is very important to me. She highly suspects me with alien powers, and that I came from the _Pheromone Planet_. Out of all those 40 nicknames, there is only one I cherish the most, and respond to with great care and love. Somehow, the nickname "Perverted Outer Space Alien" only sounds good when she says it. I'm fulfilled I get to hear it every day, and I am satisfied to hear her every day. I just love you too much, Ayuzawa Misaki...

**Well, is it good, or is it bad? Tell me what you think! R & R! This helps me a lot more than you think!**


	6. Away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. It's our exam week... But now that it's over, let's enjoy this 'fic, 'kay?**

**Everyday Love Moments (Chapter 6: Away)**

The school bell rang. Students came bursting out of their classrooms, but class 2-A is still quiet. In fact, there is a shouting teacher inside.

It was already around 4:30, then class 2-A students stood up from their seats and was dismissed. They looked bored, probably from the long and extended work their teacher gave, plus her long sermon about it. All students were peacefully walking out, but Misaki was frantically running and she headed towards the school gates, to go to Maid Latte, of course. It was a good thing that there were no meetings in the student council today for her last period took most of the time, and it got her late. She had to use her demon speed in order to get there on time. Good thing she did.

As she was running, she noticed that Usui was waiting outside her classroom the whole time, on a dark corner that is. He followed her, calmly walking and shoving his hands on his pockets. Suddenly, he stopped on his tracks, and looked back inside Misaki's classroom. He went inside and stared at a brown bag on the top of her desk. He chuckled, knowing how she could be forgetful sometimes.

_Maybe I can use this against her..._ He thought with a small, evil grin forming slowly on his lips. He picked up the bag and then things started crashing down. It was open. He picked up all her stuff one by one, carefully inspecting each item. All the items were now back in her bag... except for one piece of paper. He picked it up, and being ever so nosy, he read it. It said:

_**Dear Manager,**_

_**I'll be gone for a while, but don't worry, I'll be fine.  
Please don't tell the others about this, especially Honoka.  
I'll be going now, please take care.**_

_** -Misaki**_

'_Gone for a while?' _He thought, and it kept coming back on his mind. He stood motionless and wide eyed, and as wind flow from the windows, his trance got deeper. Afterwards, he ran outside, using his full speed. Holding the letter on his right hand, he then waited for a train. He got a little impatient, and what made him feel some kind of emotion of feeling helpless is the fact that she cannot stop her from going... away.

This thought caught him, luckily when it did; he was on his designated station. He ran outside the train, towards the cafe which he, the three idiots, and a certain puppy, would visit everyday. Sometimes, he even works in it, just to see his Misa-chan work hard as always, but in a maid uniform.

He arrived at Maid Latte, and not far from it was Misaki, who was on her casual clothes, bringing a bag. He snuck up on her and tapped her shoulder. The said girl looked back with her amber eyes, and saw a panting and exhausted Usui Takumi. There was a brief moment of silence between them, as Takumi tried to catch his breath.

Misaki was confused, no; she hardly knew what's going on.

"W-what is it now, Usui? You looked tired; did you run from the school all the way here?" Misaki said, in a teasingly tone.

"Basically... yeah..." He replied, still out of breath.

_What an idiot._ She kept taking note, while asking herself why he would. "Well, is this the part where I'm going to ask why?"

"This." He said calmly, bringing out a piece of paper.

"That? What about it?" Misaki scanned the paper.

"What is the meaning of this, Misa-chan?"

She swiftly grabbed the paper away from his hands and read its content. She now suddenly had an idea what is going on here.

"Oh, this. Well, I asked permission to Satsuki-san to go somewhere for a while."

"Where exactly is 'somewhere'?"

"To a store."

_A what? _ He thought, for a while. She said she was going to... a store. He somewhat felt like a very big idiot, which for Misaki, he is, and his idiocy levelled up... at least, in her perspective.

"A store? Why?"

"It's none of your business, idiot." Misaki exclaimed, turning back.

"But Misa-chan is my business, so basically, it's mine too!" He pouted, seeing this conversation in a playful side.

"Fine. I was buying Honoka a gift for her birthday, so I asked Manager I'll be going somewhere for a while." She said.

Usui noted that Misaki could be very literal about things. After what she said, there was a quiet atmosphere around them. You could only hear the sound of the wind, some cars passing, and... a certain girl's laughter.

Misaki couldn't hold it in. She literally BURSTED in laughter. After realizing things, all she knew that time was Usui was practically a very big idiot.

She was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. When she calmed down, she said, "I can't believe you're still an idiot, baka Usui!" Her stomach is already aching and tears spilled out in her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. Suddenly, she felt to arms around her, and the pain went away.

"But of course, I'll still be Ayuzawa's only and favourite idiot, ne?" Usui replied and pecked her cheek, turning this conversation in another side.

Misaki escaped his grip, pointing at him and shouting, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE IDIOT?" Misaki was releasing her embarrassment this way, but she can't deny the fact that she was indeed blushing. Usui chuckled on her response, happy that Misaki is still Misaki.

Yet, he kept thinking, he was a very big idiot back there, to even think that Misaki would even try to leave his side...

**Okay, okay; I know it is short and rushed and OOC, but tell me if it isn't, okay? Well, I'm already having 3 more stories in mind, so if you guys like, I'll post it. Here, some previews on my next stories and updates:**

**By My Side Preview (Next Chapter):**

"This is my decision, I'm not regretting it." She said, when finally deciding to open those luxurious gates, only to find two familiar persons...

**Camping Trip Preview (Next Chapter):**

_We were all done setting up, now it's settling in. _She thought. Deep in thought, she didn't notice two arms enveloping her small frame...

**I changed my mind in telling the previews of my new stories... some others might violate my rights.**


	7. The Day I Met You

**I don't own any characters or the anime itself. It all belongs to the genius Fujiwara-sama. The story is mine though.**

**Everyday Love Moments  
Chapter 7: The Day I Met You**

"_Usui-senpai!" A freshman screamed his name. He turned to where he heard it. He saw a girl with flowing hair, greyish to be exact, and between her shoulders and waist. The girl ran towards him._

"_Etou, anou, Usui-senpai..." She muttered while nervously bowing her head in front of a blond boy named Usui Takumi._

"_What is it?" He replied rather formally._

"_Umm...ummm...A-anata..." She kept muttering. The boy seemed to be losing patience._

"_A-Anata ga suki desu! (I like you!), Usui-sempai." She shouted, finally conveying it properly. Her cheeks showed a tint of pink and her eyes were tightly closed, and tears were just about to come out. She grabbed his sleeve._

_There was silence between the two. He was just staring at the girl in front of him that just shouted that she liked him._

"_Gomen (Sorry)..." he said. The girl in front suddenly opened her eyes widely and stared at the boy's jades. They were cold. Her eyes started to possess tears, and then, it flowed down to her cheeks. She backed a bit, straightening her back and covering her face with her two small hands, while the boy in front of her just kept his composure and shoved his hands on his pockets. She kept crying and sobbing._

'_Shameless', the guy thought. Suddenly, he heard footsteps..._

"_Hey, what is going on here?" A girl screamed._

"_Nothing. Just rejecting a confession." He replied, keeping his composure._

"_You again, Usui Takumi?" The so-called demon president of Seika, known as Ayuzawa Misaki, said. Somehow, he can sense that she was thinking that he just made a girl cry for no reason, again. Obviously, she doesn't know what the girl feels._

_The girl who confessed 3 minutes ago ran away, sobbing with all her might, and her face was still covered._

"_Didn't I tell you to be careful with your words? I won't let you off the hook if you make another girl cry again!" She screamed, and then her compose came back to her, and then walked away._

'_I wonder how many times she's repeated that...' he thought. _

_Then suddenly, a boy whom he doesn't know showed up._

"_Why does the president hates guys so much? Usui-san, please shut her up for once!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists._

"_Do it yourself. I have no interest in it."_

_Then, he heard a jump. He ignored it and just walked away..._

_**Last period**_

_**Usui's POV**_

_But really, why does the demon president hates guys so much? Is it how we look? How we act? Or he just hates all of us? Well, whatever. It's not like I care anyway..._

"_KRRRRRRRRIIING!". Ah, the bell rang. Again, I took off to go to my apartment and changed my clothes. Seems like I forgot to buy juice today. Anyway, I'll go now._

_I was passing to this street and then for some reason, I ended up in an alleyway. It was dark, and all I can see are the backs of the buildings. I was walking while my hands are in my pockets. Then, I heard a creek. After so, I heard a sigh and a bang of the closing of a door. As I look up, I was shocked to find a girl in a maid outfit. What was shocking is not that, but the fact that the person in the outfit was none other than our demon president. My eyes were widened and my hands were too shocked too move. After seconds, I kept my composure and kept walking, passing her._

_**Misaki's POV**_

_Manager assigned me to throw the trash today. With my strength, I can do it in a piece of cake, but i can't get used to it. One day, when our debts are paid, I'll quit this job and no one will ever know about this. I seemed to manage months in this job without anyone knowing. And with this, I don't expect anyone to find out easily._

_I sighed and as I said to myself, "I just can't seem to get used to it. There's not enough time for student council work and although this job pays good money, it's demanding..."_

"_Wow."_

_As someone said this, I grew pale and got shocked._

_**Usui's POV**_

"_This is a surprise indeed, Prez..."_

_As I made my exit with that remark, I heard a scream of my name. "USUI TAKUMI!"_

_As I went home with that memory, I can't stop or even suppress myself not to laugh, or at least chuckle. People around me must have thought I just came out of a mental hospital. I don't mind, neither do I care; but somehow, I'm interested. In a revelation of a secret like that with her overreaction, I wonder how she will react if I kept on revealing them, one by one._

_NEXT DAY_

_It was another day at this school. One way or another; I will meet her; the so-called demon president who is actually a maid. I kept smiling to myself, and other student might think it's creepy. Again, the idea of changing their point of view about me never crossed my mind. Later, I saw the maid..._

"_Who do you think you are... TALKING ALL TOUGH LIKE THAT?" She screamed, enough to be heard throughout the school. The guy was shaking to death, in a manner which was saying that she was wrong. I grinned to this. So she's not the type to listen in other people's point of view, huh. I wonder..._

_Later, I approached her. "Yo, Prez... also known as a mai-"_

_She covered my mouth and started releasing an aura of darkness and irritation. Yet, I know it's just a way to scare me off. This doesn't work on me, no matter how hard she tried. If she wanted me to do 'something', she might do it in ANOTHER way, and I might approve of it._

"_DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. THIS." She said. How threatening. Will she even beg me not to tell? Well, the answer is no. After that, she walked away, ignoring anything else I might say. Well, how interesting..._

_..._

"And that is how my growing interest for you keeps on growing, and this was the start of a great life. Now that I have it, I'm not letting it go. I will always hang to you; or rather, I will ALWAYS drag you with me everywhere... even if I had to go rough on you."

"W-what are you saying, you perverted outer space alien! How idiotic! F-forget I even asked!"

"But weren't you asking me why I kept being with you?"

"That is also the reason why I told you to forget it!"

"Hmm. What do you _really_ want me to do? You are driving me crazy, Misa-chan..."

"WHY YOU IDIOTIC USUI!"

**Well, that's it. Click the button below. Please...**


	8. I Hate Mind Readers

**Here is the update for Everyday Love Moments. I somehow managed to pull it all through, and yes; it was a bit hard to do this... for some reason. Anyway, please enjoy until your heart's content!**

**I don't own Kaichou WA Maid-sama, neither its characters, nor its plot. (I have been using this line these days :])

* * *

**

**Everyday Love Moments Chapter 8 (I Hate Mind Readers)**

Misaki is walking throughout the hallways for another daily inspection of the school and checking if those nasty, evil, outrageous and wild boys have been lurking around again, but so far, she can't see any living people –to be more specific, no living anything at all– around. She doesn't really know why, so she just kept doing her job. What she doesn't know is that she has a frown glued to her face, a nerve sticking out of her forehead, a tint of red on her cheeks, and she kept muttering words like, "I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU..."

Meanwhile, at a corner...

"I-is Kaichou okay?" A voice of one of the male students asked.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know!"

"Sh-she looked scarier than before! And that expression..." The boys recalled her face and suddenly screamed in terror.

"Did you hear what she kept saying?" And they recalled the time they say Misaki again, and all of a sudden, they shouted 'HELP ME!' and began running for their lives.

"Sheesh... Are the boys of Seika that weak these days?" A passing Sakura Hanazono asked.

"Probably... Good grief. At this rate, the population of the boys will surely decrease." A comment made by Shizuko Kaga. After commenting on how frail the boys are right now, they kept walking.

**AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM...**

Misaki has a lot of work to do, but instead getting them done, she has been sighing and kept on putting her hands in front of her face.

_**5 days ago...**_

_Misaki: (sighs as she enters the kitchen of Maid Latte)  
Usui: A customer asked you out, right?  
Misaki: (flinches) H-HOW DID YOU KNOW? W-were you there?  
Usui: (chuckles) Nope. But I expect you to know the answer to that, don't you Ayuzawa?  
Misaki: (blushes a bit) I KNOW!_

_**3 days ago...**_

_Misaki: (stiffly walks in the gates of Seika)  
Usui: You met Igarashi-kaichou on your way, didn't you?  
Misaki: Wha-? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME AGAIN?  
Usui: Not really. You can tell, really.  
Misaki: (growls)_

_**2 days ago...**_

_Misaki: (worryingly walks to her locker)  
Usui: There is a new event in the school and you disagreed in making it a reality, but then the others were persistent so it ended up making it happen.  
Misaki: You know, I'm starting to think you really are an alien.  
Usui: Oh? Does that mean before that, you thought of me as a human? I'm touched.  
Misaki: I might have thought you were half-alien, half-monster..._

_**Yesterday...**_

_Misaki: (sighs tiredly)  
Usui: You have been working overtime since last week, haven't you?  
Misaki: You... really have... alien powers. Stop that.  
Usui: Ehh... You shouldn't be overworking yourself.  
Misaki: There's no difference if I work overtime anyway...  
Usui: No. Anyway, I believe you know what to do, right?  
Misaki: 'Take a day-off today'. It's what you're thinking, right?  
Usui: Look who's the mind reader here...  
Misaki: Idiot..._

Misaki has loathed mind readers ever since the Yumesaki High's Cultural Festival, and to think Usui added more reasons for Misaki to hate people with psychic powers. For the past 5 days, events have been happening, and no matter how much Misaki tries to hide them, Usui kept spilling all of them out. It may be only a matter of time before Usui discovers all her secrets by just thinking about them. She has then decided to be very cautious around space aliens and mind readers, especially around a certain perverted idiot. And after that, she went back on her work. That is, until a certain person distracted her, _again._

"Yo, Kaichou..."

"Usui? W-what are you doing here? This is not a playground, you kno-"

"You have been recently thinking about mind readers, haven't you?"

Misaki flinched again. _'How much longer is he going to read my mind?'_

"Am I right?"

"Yo-you're starting to scare me. Did you really come from Planet Pheromone?"

"Eh... Even if you think of me that way, I'm very honoured..."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Misaki was confused.

"I'm very honoured... to be consciously in your thoughts all the time. I'm happy."

For a reason, Misaki felt heat rushing to her cheeks as he heard his strange remark. "A-ARE YOU AN IDIOT? How could you say that, not really knowing what is in my mi-"

"I can tell." Usui cut her off. Misaki suddenly looked at him.

"No, I know, for there's also only one person in my head..." Usui commented, as he walked closer... closer, to the extent that their faces are only mere centimetres away. The said male went nearer to her ear and whispered, and caused Misaki to obtain a pink tint on her cheeks, and it made all its way to her ears. Usui chuckled, and suddenly pecked the nearby cheek. After so, he made one last look, one last gaze at the beautiful amber eyes the student council president owns, and then left, leaving a dumbfounded Misaki.

Usui kept walking through the hallway, having no places in mind on where to go. He touched his lips as he recalled the moment it touched her lips how many times, and her cheeks a while ago. Maybe it was really fun being a mind reader.

**So, I know this is short (probably one of the shortest), but then, I want to update all my stories this semestral break. I know it's impossible for I am lazy (WOW), but I'm currently doing my best in doing so. And also, I want to ask: do you guys know Kuroshitsuji? It was epic. I just wrote a one shot about it, for I suddenly got addicted (no offence, Kaichou wa Maid-sama is still number 1!). I also happened to know that my stories are a bit ridiculous and childish? I think... but I won't stop! Well anyway, see you! Oh, my name now is black-laces13, okay?**

**-black-laces13**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Maid Fetish

**A/N: I am SO sorry. I know I haven't updated for a while. I have very logical reasons. One; I was busy with school, but now that wouldn't be a problem since it is already the Christmas vacation. Two; I got addicted to the anime 'Kuroshitsuji' and have been writing stories about it. Okay, maybe those aren't the perfect reasons... but I will make it up to you, with an update!**

**I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

**...**

**Everyday Love Moments (Chapter 9: Maid Fetish)**

**...**

Usui walked the hallways of Seika, carrying that nonchalant and blank face. He sighed in annoyance as he recalled the moment which was the foremost reason why he walked the halls. Although irritated and aggravated, his face was only painted with a huge grin.

...

"_I liked you, Usui-kun! From the moment my eyes turned and met yours, I instantly knew! You are __**the one**__!" A third year exclaimed, confidence leeking from her voice._

_A frown was visible on the blonds' face, "Excuse me, but may I know if you knew my interests?"_

"_Besides looks, what?" she stated, flipping her hair and looking at him through half-lidded eyes._

"_I..."_

_He started, intriguing the girl's attention._

"_...love maids more than my 2 meals a day. I'm a complete otaku through and through. And I only read books about maids. All the cafes I visit are always maid-related."_

_The girl looked at him with wide-eyes, seeming to disbelieve whatever he has said._

"_I, of course, also collect maid figurines. I play maid games so much that it turns me on, and I scream "MOE! MOE!" whenever I am excited."_

_The older one was left baffled and hanging; she can't even mutter a syllable in shock. The man smirked, and said, "May I take my leave now?"_

_When he received silence as a reply, he walked away, smirking as usual. The maid fetish excuse has been weaving benefits for the man._

...

"Kaichou..." Usui called in a monotone voice as he entered the student council room casually, like it was home.

"What is it this time, Usui?" he one-and-only president of Seika High asked with an irritated face. "And take that stupid smirk off your face; it's annoying to look at."

The young man chuckled, "Oh? I thought Prez liked the 'stupid smirk', especially on my face."

"Is there a reason why I should like it?"

"Is there a reason why Misa-chan wouldn't like it?"

"..." Misaki just responded with a glare. "Why are you being so sarcastic today?"

"Am I?" Usui backfired. Misaki felt a nerve pop on her head.

"Look, if you are looking for a person to distract, I think you should go find another one." Misaki hastily replied and concentrated on her paperwork once more.

Only Misaki's pen scratching the wooden desk can be heard inside the room. Other than that, peace and quiet seemed to rule the place. It was slightly... disturbing.

"You have rejected another girl, haven't you?"

Once again, Misaki succeeded in surprising the sadistic alien. Was Usui that predictable these times?

"My, my... you seem to know me well enough, Kaichou..." Usui commented, pinching his lower lip between his index finger and thumb.

"Don't be silly!" She turned to him, clenching her fists in exasperation. "A girl ran and cried her heart about it. She said that you are an 'otaku and a maid freak'..."

A grin appeared on the man's features, and that is already enough to tease the little maid. "Is Prez jealous?"

Misaki now stood up in her seat, furious about his question. "I-idiot! Wh-why would you say I am?" She yelled and slammed her fists on her desk, ready to crack the table in two pieces.

Usui let out a small chuckle once again. For him, the blushing face and the stammering of words is proof enough. Instead of teasing her once again, he just patted her on her head.

"You're going to stress yourself again, Misa-chan. Calm down a bit..." A concerned voice reminded, matched with the softest pat and sparkling eyes. The president found herself blushing at it.

Usui let her go and slid the door, making enough room for him to exit. Looking back a bit, she saw a girl in Seika uniform on her seat with her face red as a rose. He smiled, but it was gone unnoticed.

It was getting harder to restrain himself from _his_ beloved maid.

...

The blond sighed once again. For the second time this week, he has been called to the rooftop by another girl, wherein he has rejected over hundreds of Seika women. Yet, when he opened the door that reveals the fresh air and the high altitude, he was welcomed by... a weird sight.

It was the third year student once again, which he has rejected the other day. But this time, she is wearing a maid uniform. A very _revealing _maid uniform at that. At the thought, he felt his composure crumble a bit.

"U-Usui-kun..."

The girl repeated, like the name was just another word that is slipping out of her tongue senseless.

"M-Miya-san has changed for you." She stammered; faking a smile and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her attitude has gone from over-confident to shameless.

"What are you doing this for, Miya-senpai?" Usui asked, a blank face seen on his features.

"T-this is all for you, U-Usui-kun." She replied, squirming uncomfortably and holding her skirt down. Seduction was clearly evident in her actions.

Usui furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Miya-senpai. Truly I am."

The girl's eyes narrowed in fury, as she has been rejected by the same person twice.

"No matter how hard you try, I may never pick another girl..." He informed, looking up in the sky with eyes lost in thought.

"_Another _girl? So there is _one_!" She put her hands in her hips, and her act has now vanished.

The other one smirked, "Yes, there is." He walked towards the door leading back to the stairs. But before he left, he added another quote as he went down...

"She would be my only maid..."

As he walked the hallways once again, he felt himself smile in victory, and heading towards his favourite room where his favourite _maid_ is.

...

**Once again, I am sorry for not updating. I would be very kind if you would review. And just to notify you all, I am suddenly caught in the web of addiction when it comes to Kuroshitsuji and Code Geass. I suddenly had the **_**thing**_** for these kinds of mysterious anime. But, Kaichou wa Maid-sama is still my number 1! Anyway, please don't forget to review.**


End file.
